


Perfection

by Brosie14



Category: My Lovely Daughter (Video Game), Soul Eater
Genre: But we love him so its ok?, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Probably not that scary but I tried, Psychological Horror, Spooky, Stein is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosie14/pseuds/Brosie14
Summary: He has finally done it.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> So like, here's this? I just finished playing My Lovely Daughter and the main character is basically Stein, so like this is what I came up with. Just a short little story that I thought was neat at 2am so like here we go. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He had finally done it.

After years of studying and experimenting and testing and testing and testing over and over again, he had finally done it. There in the middle of his lab sat the experiment he had worked so hard for.

Her golden hair flowed down her back, framing her small, delicate body. Her light blue dress complimenting her light blue eyes, her eyes that shone with so much life. Her giggle filled the room with so much happiness, the dark, windowless lab felt almost inviting. She was the definition of perfection.

And he had finally done it.

He looked down at the small girl, standing a good two feet over her head. But she simply looked up at him and smiled, something he was not used to children doing when they saw him. Everything so far had been exceeding his expectations, but now was the final test.

“Hello,” his voice cold and callous. His eyes would deceive anyone else who was watching, as he seemed uncaring almost bored. In reality he couldn’t be more excited to see the little homunculi’s response.

“Hiya!” She giggled, closing her eyes and tilting her head in a way that would make any heart melt, but his. He was too elated with the fact that she had first off, understood what he said and second, responded to him. She had passed.

She was truly perfection.

He quickly jotted down all of his findings in his journal. He had finally created a homunculus that could not only understand him but respond. This was a major breakthrough. He twisted the screw in his head as he continued to think of all the other experiments he would run to test the limits of his new creation.

And he couldn’t wait to see what he could collect from her once he was finished.

She was truly perfect, even down to her scream.


End file.
